Summer Lovin'
by DustfingersChica
Summary: Scabior goes out of the country before his sixth year during the summer and meets a girl. He doesn't think he'll ever see her again when he has to leave, but what happens when she make a surprise appearance at Hogwarts?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognize.**

The day was beautiful. Sunny, perfect temperature, fluffy clouds. Absolutely gorgeous…Did Scabior care? No. He could really care less.

"Mum! I told ya! I'm perfectly fine stayin' indoors!"

"You're not stayin' inside durin' this whole trip!"

Scabior leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms defiantly. "I take tha' as a challenge."

He watched his mother in amusement and annoyance as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not jokin' with ya! Get out and experience this part of the world! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"I. Don'. Care!" he yelled back. "I didn' choose t' come on this bloody trip anyway! The only reason we're on this trip is 'cause father takes a likin' t' kissin' arse!"

_"Scabior!" _

"Jus' revealin' the truth, mum," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That is no way to talk about your father," she scolded him. It wasn't the first time she said that; he badmouthed his father all the time. Nothing new. "There's a chance he could get a promotion and-"

A sound of disbelief escaped Scabior as he dropped his arms back to his sides. "He's not gettin' a promotion! Ya can' be tha' blind, mum! 'E doesn' do shite at work! All 'e does is suck up t' the big man, thinkin' 'e's gonna get somewhere, an' when 'e realizes 'e ain' 'e drinks 'til 'e passes out in the gutter somewhere!" His mother looked away but he had already seen the tears forming in her dark blue eyes. Rolling his own blue eyes, he forced himself to lower his voice. "We don' belong 'ere, mum, an' we never will. This place is fer wealthy pricks which we'll never be. So stop gettin' yer 'opes up."

His mother raised a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away. "Go," she sniffled, turning her back on him. "Leave me alone."

Not in the mood to see his mother cry, _or to feel guilty _he admitted to himself, he left the kitchen and headed out the front door into the streets of Italy.

The side street he was on had only a few other people on it, going back to their homes or heading toward the main streets. Even though the sun was high in the sky, the whole street was bathed in shadows due to the continuous wall of buildings that rose high on either side of him. The exterior of these rows of homes all looked the same, small and rundown, but the interior held a great surprise, at least it did for Scabior.

The people that lived on this street were rich. Not the richest in Milan, but they were definitely up there. Scabior figured his father's boss pitied them so that's why they were staying in this extravagant home. The couple that had lived there were Obliviated and sent away for the summer.

Finally reaching the main street, he found it busy as he had the first day he ventured out. Muggles, all of them, as far as he could tell. He looked for signs that maybe a witch or wizard was mixed in with the crowd, but he saw none. He felt more out of place then he did back at the house and glared at anyone who looked at him. Even though his father's boss had provided elegant, Italian clothes for them to wear, Scabior stuck to his regular gruffy ones, much to his parents' displeasure.

He passed a bunch of shops and eateries, none which he bothered to go into since he didn't have any Muggle money. If he did it wouldn't have mattered anyway since he didn't know how to handle it. All the items were probably overpriced anyways.

More people filled the streets as he made his way toward an outside market that was by a canal. He'd been here once before but didn't stick around long because of the crowd. The morning seemed to be more calmer then the afternoon though. There were only a few shoppers traveling up the long line of tables with umbrellas over them, looking at the different merchandise laid out. The men and women behind the tables were speaking enthusiastically in Italian to them, no doubt trying to sell their stuff.

_"Lei, signore! Venite a dare un'occhiata!" _

_"Ci sono un sacco da scegliere! Sono sicuro che troverete qualcosa che vi piacerà!"_

Scabior ignored the shouts directed at him and continued on. Some realized he didn't speak one bit of Italian and called out to him in English.

"My friend! You are from not around here! I sell you something to take back to your homeland!"

The line of tables finally came to an end. Just the canal stretched out on his right and a row of mostly yellow and red buildings to his left. He absentmindedly pulled out his wand and walked over by the canal. Leaning against the rail, he stared down into the water and twirled his wand between his fingers. He wasn't homesick, but he wished he was back in London, back in the Wizarding world he was used to. At least he'd have a couple of friends to hangout with and to talk to. They'd sneak into one of the adult bars and drink and flirt with the bartenders until they were thrown out. Perhaps come across some Slytherin girls they had classes with and rent out a room for the night at a cheap inn. That would beat walking around a foreign place with absolutely nothing to do.

_Click._

Furrowing his eyebrows, Scabior looked to his left. Someone was seated on the bench next to him, holding a bulky object up to their face and pointing it at him. Their finger pressed down on a button and it made that noise again. It was a camera he realized.

"Sorry," they said, lowering it. "You just looked so deep in thought…and then so confused." He stared at the girl sitting there, smiling at him. Her skin was slightly tan and her hair was dark; she looked Italian, yet her accent was off.

When he didn't say anything she said, "I'd be careful not to drop that into the water if I were you." She nodded at his wand. "You might end up getting in trouble if you dive into the _Navigli_ after it."

Glancing at his wand, he pushed away from the railing and stuck it into his back pocket. His eyes met her green ones as she began speaking again.

"Oh, don't worry," she waved a hand, "I know what you are." Her tone lowered to a whisper. _"A wizard."_

_What? How does she know? Does that mean she's-?_

"I'm a witch myself," she answered his unvoiced question. A giggle escaped her and she stood up, holding a hand out. "My name's Adelina Grazia."

He took her hand in his and gave it a small shake. "Scabior."

"So you _can _talk! Nice to meet you, Scabior. No last name?"

"It doesn' matter," he told her. "An' if ya gave me the chance t' talk I would." She nodded and stared at him. "Wot?"

"I'm giving you the chance to talk," she said.

He rolled his eyes, making her laugh, and leaned back against the railing, crossing his arms. "So ya always take pictures o' strangers?"

Adelina shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I love photography." She picked up the camera that was hanging around her neck and snapped another picture of him.

He couldn't help but be amused by her. "Ya sure taken an awful lot o' pictures o' me, love. Likin' wot ya see?"

"You're full of emotion, Scabior No-Last-Name," she said while lowering the camera.

"Emotions, my arse."

"You're from England, I'm guessing?" He nodded. "So you must go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"The one an' only. Wot 'bout yerself?" he asked. "Ya go t' school 'round 'ere?"

_"Bambinidotati,"_ she answered. "It's south of here somewhere."

A thought occurred to him that he hadn't thought of before. "Is there a Wizarding Milan?" Surely there was. He doubted his father's work partners would hold a Wizards meeting around Muggles.

"Yeah, you should definitely go visit it sometime," she said. "What brings you to _Milano _anyways?"

"My father-" Scabior began but was cut off.

_"Adelina!" _A skinny boy that looked to be around his age stood at the opening of an alleyway. _"La mamma dice che il pranzo e pronto!" _

_"Sto arrivando!" _the girl called back. The boy disappeared back down the alley. Adelina faced Scabior with an apologetic grin. "I have to go. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Scabior smirked. "Sure."

"Great! It was nice meeting you Scabior No-Last-Name." She followed the direction in which the boy went but suddenly spun around with a large smile on her face. She spread her arms out and shouted, _"E benvenuti in Italia!" _She giggled and spun around, taking off down the alley. Scabior had no idea what she said, but he couldn't help but think maybe his time in Italy wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**A/N: So, as you probably already guessed, my inspiration came from Grease, hence the title 'Summer Lovin'.' But there's only two or three things that kinda come from the plot of Grease, like this first chapter (him being in Italy for the summer and meeting a girl (and I know Danny didn't meet her in Italy lol)). And the other stuff you'll just have to wait to see. **

**So did you like it? Review pretty please and let me know what you loved/hated about it. : ) **


End file.
